Gomen Nasai
by Demigoth C. Emo
Summary: Two such simple Japanese words meaning "I'm Sorry". Such words that can set you free. But sometimes, it can put you in danger. In the end, you blame yourselves for the cause of this. Oneshot.


**I got bored again...real bored. You know how you feel when you miss summer on school days and you miss school on summer? I feel like thaat now. I'm bored this summer and waiting if I could go to Grade 6. **

**So, I thought of this when I had a very painful stomach ache and in the bathroom, I shouted "Gomen Nasai! Gomen Nasai! Gomen Nasai!". Luckily, it worked. So this is co-written by Furude Rika and Hojou Satoko from Higurashi and Mikey from here in my mind.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TMNT, Adventure Time, Phineas and Ferb and Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni.**

**Warning: Sad ending. Hanky or tissue alert. You've been warned.**

* * *

**G**omen** N**asai

**Leo's POV**

That night came. My baby brother was kidnapped by some Foot Ninjas and Purple Dragons last week. We didn't get a single clue. My brother, Donnie almost got his signal in the T-Phone but eventually, it got scrambled. Donnie first thought that it was computer virus. But unfortunately, it might have been Mikey's T-Phone that caught a virus. Now, my family is scrambled. Master Splinter and Raph are locked up in their rooms, Donnie was locked in his lab and I was just training harder in the dojo. I didn't even watch Space Heroes or anything.

Without Mikey, things wouldn't work like that. We were a team. Without him...well, it just didn't work like that. He was the glue of the family; the one that holds us together whether in dark times or light ones. He was like that hope symbol in China; no matter how dark or light it is, we must have hope no matter what. Mikey _is _our hope when we win in a battle. For you, you think Mikey never does anything when fighting a couple of Purple Dragons for example. No. Even if we fall down, Mikey would say, "Guys, get up! We still have a chance. Come on, let's beat the shell out of 'em.". Whenever I heard those words in my mind, I was always being reminded. It can be annoying when he throws a prank on you especially April Fool's Day but to me, it's our source of light and happiness. Mikey is the giver of it. Besides it, he might be the only one who knows the true meaning of life.

Mikey, where are you? Are you safe...are you even alive- no! He's still alive! I hope- no, he _is _alive!

It feels like I want to put in a mental hospital, right Mike?

Oh wait, Mikey has been taken away.

I sighed as I retrieved in my room for some rest. It's been a decent week since I trained non-stop. But training made me grow weaker instead of stronger. It's like in those television shows; the longer you train for days, the stronger you become. Well, I'll have to blame the producers of that. Heh.

Mikey, please come back. I'm sorry for the past things I did, espeially blaming what I always do to you just to be perfect. Now I realize the real meaning of sacrifice; giving someone a chance to be happy. Well, I guess Splinter always thought Mike yis to blame when my brother sna dI did those stuff. Mikey, just come back. I'll make it up to you, I swear.

I wasn't that sleepy when I went to bed. All I did was just stare at the ceiling...like waiting for Mikey to come out. I can't even imagine if he could just pop out of my ceiling and say, "Hey, dude! I'm back.". That'll be shocking...and maybe creepy.

So, I came to Mikey's room and lay down on his bed. Soon, I stood up and did thourough searching in his room.

I found his journal just on his table. I don't really want to see those secrets but I need to. Without thinking or a word, I grabbed the journal and started reading.

Let me just tell you one entry that interested me.

_Dear Journal,_

_Lately today, I've been trying to make something for my bros. Cooking? No...I do that stuff all the time. Of course, I'm not dong pranks toay. Animatic? Of course! Great idea!_

_I started drawing the basic drawings? What could the topic be?_

_Martians? No. Book World? Not again. Horror? Possibly._

_I choose Friendship._

_While drawing the characters and scenes, I thought if my bros would really like it? Would they?_

_Signed,  
The Awesome Michelangelo_

I tried to find in the drawer for some clues. I found sketches of the animatic everywhere. I put them out and found a USB.

Maybe I gotta show this sooner or later.

~o~

**Raph's POV**

Ugh! It's been a week since Mikey's disappeared. The only guy I can talk to is Spike. I haven't even eaten anything...well, except for the leftovers saved in my room.

"Hey Spike, Mikey's not back yet. It's been a week now. Been a week since Mikey was gone, been a week since I locked myself in, been a week without seeing him smile, been a week without...everything."Tears started to fall, remembering my baby brother. Spike just stared at me, chewing his lettuce. I can't take it anymore.

I looked at the drawer and saw a drawing. The paper got crumpled and old but you could still see it. It painfully reminded of me of Mikey.

_I was just resting on my bed, sick. I was just seven back then._

_Mikey popped in._

_"Go away Mikey or I'll sneeze on ya."I said, trying to control my temper. "You feelin' better?"Mikey asked. "I feel a million times better if I'll punch you in the face."I said. "I made a drawing for you."Mikey said. "Put it on my desk and get the shell outta here."I said. In two seconds, he was gone._

_I sat and looked at the picture._

_It was a picture of all of us in the forest. Underneath the drawing, it was written, "To Raphie..."_

Tears fell on my face.

In that flashback, I realized that he wasn't so bad after all.

Soon, a music played on my radio.

_Little Brother,  
I remember when you first came home,  
Then came another, little brother of our own_

I'm sorry Mike, I failed to protect you. I'm suppose to be the toughest...how can I be the toughest if I'm the weakest in protecting my own family...especially my own baby bro?

~o~

**Donnie's POV**

It's already been a week since I tried to recover the lost signal and yet, I still can't find him!

Coffee, maybe that's the answer! I need more!

That was the 49th cup of coffee since last week. I definetly need it to recover the lost signal. Again, I was lost. I checked any viruses but the scan said its fine. Then, I googled "Mutant Turtles". To my relief, there's no result so we're not exposed. But to my horror, no result so we can't find Mikey. I tried other searching engines like Bing and Yahoo but none are working.

I knew it! Coffee wasn't the answer!

Come on Mikey, where are you?

Soon, I heard a song.

_Even when you break my toys,  
You will always be my,  
Little brothers,  
'Cuz you're younger,  
We're related, and you're boys_

I found multiple toys that Mikey broke when we were younger. Maybe I can fix them to cheer him up.

That's a great idea. But not yet, the song seemed emotional so I stuck to it and listened.

_Even when your making too much noise,  
You will always be my,  
Little brothers,  
'Cuz you're younger,  
We're related, and you're boys_

_Little brothers,  
Little brothers,  
_  
Tears sprung on my face.

Soon, I saw a signal.

I gasped.

~o~

**Third Person's POV**

"Guys, I found Mikey!"Donnie exclaimed. Leo, Raph and Master Splinter came out and went to Donnie's lab.

"He's in a park called Crotona Parks. Let's go!"Donnie exclaimed as he grabbed his bo staff. "Wait,"Splinter said. The three brothers stopped. "I must go with you. I lost Michelangelo; I do not want to lose another."The three brothers nodded. Soon, the rest of the family went to the said park to get their youngest back.

~o~

"Here we are."Leo said as they got off the vehicle. The rest got out too. Since it was night time, they could easily find Mikey without any problem.

"Guys, check this out."Donnie said as he entered a small hotdog store. "Is there any chilly dog there?"Raph asked. "I'll try."Donnie said. When he lifted the mustard, an opening hole appeared. "Guys, this must be it!"Donnie exclaimed The rest surrounded the family. "So, who'll go first?"Leo asked. Immediately, Raph pushed Leo and Donnie and both of them fell. Raph and Splinter followed in.

"Foot Ninjas!"Leo exclaimed. Leo aimed for the first one with his blades but the Foot Ninja ducked and Leo got unconscious. "LEO!"Raph exclaimed. He quickly tackled the Foot Ninja and killed him with his sais. Blood came out of the Foot Ninja. Raph was about to attack the second but the Foot Ninjas wore masks and sent out knock out gas.

Soon, they were all unconscious.

~o~

When they opened htier eyes, they found themselves in a dungeon.

"Tasukete!"a certain voice exclaimed. They turned around to see in surprise. "MIKEY!"his brothers exclaimed. They tried to kick the bars but nothing worked. They saw Mikey chained up in a cross-shaped metal. One side of his cheek with freckles laid a scar.

"Glad to see you here."a certain voice said.

"Oroku Saki!"Splinter exclaimed. Shredder laughed. "My nemesis is a rat?! Pathetic!"Shredder exclaimed. Splinter's eyes shone with rage. "We'll do anything! Just bring my son back to us!"Splinter exclaimed. "Don't worry, we'll just have some fun here."Shredder said as he took out a kunai. He put another scar on Mikey's freckles. "NO!"the rest exclaimed. "If you want to end this, say 'Gomen Nasai' one thousand times!"Shredder exclaimed as he almost cut MiKey's feet. Blood poured out.

"Gomen Nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai..."the rest said without even breathing, fast. Shredder then injected the kunai on Mikey's forehead. More blood poured out.

"Last words, turtle?"Shredder asked.

Mikey became weaker.

"Yes. Do it. Kill me. I know they wanted to save me because I'm the baby, but can't I save them? If I die with honor, my ani(s) and my chichi slash sensei would be proud of me. My life might have been short and I might never see the future...but at least my family are happy that I will die in honor. Do it. Ignore there 'Gomen Nasai's. Kill me already."Mikey said in a much deeper voice.

"Very well."Shredder said, smirking. With a last strike, Shredder attacked Mikey's pulse; the home of the heart.

Then, Mikey died.

"MIKEY!"the brothers exclaimed. Shredder set them free and left. The rest ran to Mikey. Mikey laid, unconscious and bleeding.

"No, say something!"Raph exclaimed as he held his baby brother tight. The rest looked at him with worried eyes. Mikey coughed out blood. "At least...I d-died...with honor...now, I can...r-rest in...p-peace...thank you...especially you bros...no matter what...we will always be...brothers...brothers...forever...bros."Mikey said. With that, he shut his baby blue eyes and breathed his last.

"Bros...forever..."

_Little brothers_

~o~

It's been fifteen years since that recent event and life was too quiet. They got their own families but they still live underground. Leo's wife is a senator so the government is still dealing with mutants living on our planet. It's what they always wanted: the world to accept them and the government is still working on the law called "Mutant's Law". But the fact that their baby brother was dead fifteen years ago effected eveything. Now they regret it; they want Mikey back.

While Leo stared at Mikey's rom, he found the USB. He almsot forgot.

"Guys, meeting...now."Leo announced to his brothers. Donnie and Raph soon went in.

"I foudn this USB fifteen years ago. Mikey said something about an animatic show for us."Leo said. "Then play it."Raph said. He might have a short temper at times but he can control his temper already. No longer was he the snappy brother anymore.

Leo nodded and clicked on the file.

A background song started. It was Mikey who sang. In the picture, there were friends who sat on the alley thinking about their missing friend.

_Why are you all blaming on yourselves?  
When you know it is not your fault  
Lost or injured, does not matter  
Blaming yourselves will make you feel lost_

A light appeared. The friends see their lost friend. They soon hugged.

_Guys you know, you're much more than this  
You guys please stop, or you'll undo  
All the happiness you've been through_

The last two pictures brought them into tears. A picture of their family was shown. Then lastly, a moving picture of all of the brothers including Mikey, hugging each other.

_Just hug and it's agreed  
Your worries will be delete_

* * *

**Songs: Little Brothers (Phineas and Ferb). The tune of the last song is the tune of "Friends Song" by BMO form Adventure Time. **

**It wasn't as short as I thought it would be. **

**What do you think?**


End file.
